


Another Field Trip Fic

by its_meeee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Flash is stupid, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infinity War doesn’t exist, Just another field trip fic, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Protective Tony Stark, The Author Regrets Everything, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but nothing new I guess, everyone lives in the tower and everyone is happy, or does she
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_meeee/pseuds/its_meeee
Summary: When Peter woke up this morning, he knew this was going to be the worst day ever.OrAnother field trip fic, because the author doesn’t accept endgame and the end of FFH ( no spoilers )





	Another Field Trip Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry if there are mistakes... If you notice any, please let me know !

When Peter woke up this morning, he knew something was going on. Then he remembered : that fucking field trip. 

There was the thing : he was having a field trip with is class. Which is like, great, right ? That is, until the teacher explains that the field trip was going to be in the Stark Industries. And suddenly, Peter hadn’t wanted to have this trip anymore.  


He lived there with his aunt since a few months. And right, he loved living there. But... It was basically like going on a trip at his own fucking home. It wasn’t the best thing ever, really. And the worst thing was : the whole Avenger team was there. His teacher had chosen well. And for living with them for a few months, he knew this : they were going to embarrass him the worst way possible. It was going to be great, wasn’t it ?  


He sighed heavily and got up. He took and shower and got dressed like he usually did. The boy inhaled deeply to give himself some courage. There were already a few voices talking happily when he walked in the kitchen.  


“ Hey Pete” Steve said when he saw him. He was cooking breakfast, as usual.“Want some Pancakes ?”  


“Hi everyone... Yeah... Yeah I’d like that, thank you, Captain.”  


“Are you okay ?” Natasha asked . “You seem a bit... off. You don’t talk as much as usual” 

"Isn't your field trip thing today ?"Clint asked with a little smirk.  


"Yeah.. Yeah, you're alright, that's today."  
"It's gonna be fun" Clint commented, his smirk growing even more.  


Peter groaned, fighting the need to put his head in his hands.  


"I hate you all" he simply said. "I guess there's no way you leave me alone, is there ?"  


"No way" Sam answered, walking in the room. "Good morning, by the way."  


A chorus of "Morning"'s came from the little group.  


"Oh my god. This is going to be so fucking embarrassing"  


"Don't worry, Pete"Rhodey said, coming in from God knows where. "You shouldn't be so shy about knowing us. We're like the greatest uncles and aunts,aren't we ?" He added with a wink.  


Natasha snorted, and Steve only chuckled, his eyes still on the cook he was doing. Right. This way, he wouldn't burn te kitchen. Then, Bucky entered the kitchen, but he didn't say a word, just as usual. He was always really silent. He kissed Cap on the cheek, which was also quite usual, and then he sat around the table. Everyone saw the light blush spreading across Steve's ears, and Peter could swear he saw Bucky smile at that.  


Peter sighed, repeating " I hate you all". He gave a thankful look at Steve when the man handed him a plate full of pancakes. "Thanks", he said, mouth already full of food. "I still hate you, though."  


"Don't talk with your mouth full, kid, I already told you" Tony grounded as he walked in.  


"M sorry, Mr Stark."  


"Right. And y'all, don't annoy my child too much, will you ?"  


A general laugh answered him, much to Peter's dismay. Then, Peter almost choked on his pancake as realization hit him. Mr Stark just called him "his child". Sure, he saw him like a dad, but he hadn’t actually thought that the man thought the same about him! And this was... Well, it was awesome. Almost enough to make him forget why he was even calling him that. This day was going to be hell. Tony affectionately ruffled his air when he passed near him to do his coffee.  


Peter sighed as he re-ordered a bit his hair. He checked his watch.  


"Alright, I gotta go or I'll be late ! See you!" He shouted, getting up and almost running to the exit. "Soon enough, anyways" he added with a last sigh. 

****___

"Dude, you look dead inside"Ned told him when he arrived.  


"Thank you very much. What would I do without my best friend to cheer me up, huh?" Peter said ironically. "I already hate this day, I swear. This is the worst idea ever."  


"Oh, come on Pete ! It's going to be awesome ! We're going to see some labs from the fucking Stark Industries and all the shit ! It's going to be the best trip ever !"  


"Yeah, but you don't fucking LIVE THERE !"Peter whisper-shouted.  


"Come on, it's not like we're going on your floor or anything ! Do you think we're going to see any of the avengers ?! That would be so great ! Just imagine ! After that, you can basically go around like 'hey, I met Bruce Banner, so respect, please!' Well, you can already do that, but for some dark reason, you don't want to. But this is going to be like the best day ever !"  


Peter groaned and gently put his forehead against the wall in despair.  


"Aw, so sad I don't have my pencils. I would have loved to draw you right now"said a voice coming from his right.  


"Hi MJ"he vaguely answered without even looking at her. He was going to die. And the trip hadn't even started.  


"Hey, losers ! What are you worried about, huh, Penis Parker ? You're scared we'll discover you actually never worked there ? Surprise, nobody actually believed you !"  


Flash laughed along with his friends as he passed by the trio to get in the bus.  


“Don’t pay attention to him, Peter” MJ gently told him 

"Do you think we could meet someone there ?" She asked as they walked to the bus. "I would kill to get to talk the tiniest bit to Pepper Potts."  


"I honestly don't know, MJ."  
The tight in his stomach got tighter and tighter as they sat in the bus. 

___ 

The students looked around with wide eyes when the bus dropped them right before the tower. Pure amaze was readable in their eyes as they looked at what Peter saw everyday and had become a part of his quotidian.  


"So" Mr Harrington started. "We're going to take the day to visit a part of this tower. As far as I know, we're going to see some labs, the Avengers museum, and a whole lot of other things ! Okay, so this is Hannah, she's going to be our guide today ! If you have any questions, just ask her !"  


The women smiled and waved at them. Obviously, Peter did know her. But she had the tact to not talk about it, and he was really grateful.  


His classmates' eyes grew even wider when they entered the tower.  


"So, there are your badges, to access the tower. Not everywhere, obviously, but all you need to see."  


Hannah handed the small objects to them. Everyone examined their. Their names were on it, along with the mention "visitor"  


"Why doesn't Peter have one ?" Curiously Asked a girl.  


Great. How the hell did she notice that, huh ? Why did she had to notice it ? It was going almost well until now! The boy tightly closed his eyes, only to open them a few seconds later. All the looks were on him.  


"Because Mr Parker has his own, obviously. He is an intern here.” 

Thankfully, this wasn't a thing he tried to hide. With a sigh, Peter opened his bag and took out his badge. It was really different from theirs, but thankfully, no one seemed to notice. His actually allowed him access everywhere in the tower, while his classmates' ones only allowed them a few parts. It was only after Hannah stared to talk again that the looks went away from him.  


"So first, we're going to see a laboratory..."  


He didn't pay anymore attention after that. He had seen all the labs in the tower, and the one they were going to see was, in his eyes, not very interesting. But his classmates were very enthusiastic. Then, they got in the elevator. And obviously, Friday had to start talking. Actually, Peter was surprised that she didn't did it earlier.  


"Hi" she said, scaring a few people off. Some of them were looking around, probably looking for the person who was talking."I'm Friday, an artificial intelligence, created by Mr Stark to help everyone in the tower. Welcome here."  


And Peter was so thankful she didn't mention him. But maybe he thought too fast, because...  


"Welcome home, Peter. You're early, today. Would you like me to tell the boss you're here ? He'll pleased to see you, I'm sure. He's in his lab, at his floor. He also asks you if you didn't forget your lunch."  


"Oh my god" he whispered. Then he talked louder "No, thank you Friday, but I'll be okay." Even if, obviously, he had forgotten his lunch. But no one needed to know that. 

"All right, then."  


All the gazes were on him again. This was exactly why he didn't told anyone but Ned and MJ that he knew the avengers, not that anyone would believe, anyways. But He hated having all the attention on him like this. Peter almost shivered at the way Flash was looking at him. If a look could kill, he'd be dead by now. Peter looked down at his knees.  


"Dude, that was so cool" Ned whispered in his ear. Peter looked at him like he was crazy, and whispered back. "No, it was absolutely not. I hate that"  


And unfortunately for him, it was only the start. 

___ 

The visit was even more boring that he thought. All his classmates were absolutely delighted to see all that technology, probably the higher type they ever saw. But Peter already knew all of this, and he also knew much more. Now that he had seen everything in that tower, including Tony's personal lab-which was a way better than this one, actually better than all the labs in this place-, it was really harder to impress him.  


"That's so fucking great, dude, the best thing ever ! How can you even live there and be calm ?!"  


"Shh, shut up, Ned ! Don't talk so loud !" Peter exclaimed, maybe a bit too loud himself. He glanced around, making sure no one heard them. His look caught a girl's one, Ally, if he remembered well. She was looking suspiciously at them. When she saw Peter was looking at her, she quickly looked away. Peter was really hoping she didn't heard them. Otherwise, he was in a deep shit, even more if she decided to talk about it to her, who would talk about it to their friends, who would talk about it to their own friends... At the end, the whole school would know. If she heard them, it was going bad for him. He sighed.  


"Peter, Mr Stark wanted me to inform you that Thor is here. And his sister, Miss Loki, is there too."  


Thankfully, F.R.I.D.A.Y didn't talk too loud, just enough for him ( and a few people around too) to hear it.  


"Oh my fucking god. Thanks, Friday." And he though it could've get any worse. But with Loki there... She was really, really the worst. He prayed that she didn't know for his trip, but honestly, it was hopeless.  


"Loki is here ?! As the Loki who tried to destruct New York a few years ago ? But like wasn't he a man ?!" Asked Ned, a way too loud. Peter abruptly put his hand over his friend's mouth.  


"She's not a bad person. It's complicated. And Thor really loves her, so we let her in. She's genderfluid. I guess today she's a women."  


A few people looked weirdly at him, mouth agape, eyes wide. Exactly what he wanted to avoid. He sighed as he put his hand away.  


By now, he was expecting Loki to appear anywhere at any moment. Weirdly, she didn't did it. Peter was even more suspicious.   


Then, they left the lab to go to the Avenger Museum. Peter had this odd feeling, like someone was watching him in the dark. With Clint and Natasha, he got used to this, but he really could have done without it, right now.  


And suddenly, it stopped, as Clint climbed down the wall to stand right in front of him.  


"Hi Pete. Did you know you forgot your lunch ? Cap told us you didn't take it. Tony isn't happy. He says an adolescent like you need to eat. Sooo guess what ? I brought it to you !" The man handed him the box with a smirk. "Aren't I the best uncle ever ?"  


"I hate you" Peter lowly whispered as he took the box. Once again, everyone was staring at him, mouth wide open. If he had a last hope to go unnoticed today, it was gone. And this time, it seemed a little bit too much domestic, to not raise suspicions.  


"Oh, hi everyone !" Clint added, acting as he just noticed the whole class. The students and the professor were too shocked to react. Until a girl asked " can I take a picture with you, please ?" Then, everyone started to move again, creating a mess of people talking, and walking forward Clint, trying to touch him, to take a picture. Peter heavily sighed as he got away from the crowd. He heard Clint calling a last time to him.  


"Don't forget to eat it, huh ? Tony won't be happy if you don't !"  


Peter mouthed "I hate you" to him. Then he informed his teacher and Ned that he was going to the bathroom. No one tried to stop him, being too busy with Clint. Pete caught Flash's dark glare before he got away, and a shiver ran down his spine. 

___

When they finally entered the Museum, after Clint left, everyone buzzed everywhere, looking at anything they could reach. Peter followed MJ and Ned, already knowing everything there. His friends stopped at the Spider-Man one, laughing their asses off. He groaned and got a bit away. Suddenly, a hand took his arm and dragged him away.  


"Listen to me, you little shit, Penis Parker. You're gonna tell me how the hell you got a place here. Who did you pay, huh ?"  


"Are you fucking serious, Flash ? Do you think a billionaire would accept to take me somewhere because I payed him? Open your eyes !"  


"Oh, but I don't fucking care ! You have till the end of the visit to tell me. You don't wanna know what'll happen if you don't" And just like that, he let him go. Peter blinked in shock. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't wanted to go back after Flash, so he went back to his friends, the incident still on his mind. Obviously, he could beat Flash on a fight. But not without revealing his powers. The other boy would get suspicious, wouldn't he ? It was going to end badly, Peter could feel it.  


"Peter ? Peter ? Are you here ?" Ned took him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah.. Yes, I'm here. What's going on ?"  
"You really eat that much, dude ?" Ned Asked.  


"Why is this even written here ?!" Peter exclaimed in distress. "Ooh no, this is so embarrassing. This is because of the spidey thing, okay ? My super metabolism need a lot of food, it's not my fault."  


"You're also scared of spiders, which is, quite ironic, for Spider-Man." MJ teased him, a mocking smile on.  


"What ? Is this really written here ?"  


"It's not, it's not. We know you, that's all " they both laughed. Peter shook his head, even through he smiled a bit.  


"I didn't choose my powers, okay? If I could, I'd-"  


"Oh, Hi Peter ! It's been a while, isn't it ?"  


"Oh my god, Loki, you can't just pop out of nowhere like this ! You scared me off!" He exclaimed, a hand flying at his chest.  


The women only smiled at that. Loki was standing behind him, in her female apparence, a playful smirk on her lips.  


No one really recognized her. That was until Ned saw her, and almost screamed " LOKI!". A deadly silence fell in the room. For the hundred time, all the looks were on them. People gasped in shock, instinctively walking away from her. Peter couldn't really blame them, through. The last time they saw her, she was in her male form, and opening a gate for some aliens monsters.  


"Yes yes, that's me. Why are you all so enthusiastic, huh ?"  


"Honestly" Ned started, and Peter knew this was going to be bad. "I didn't think I'd say that one day, because of the New York incident and all ( Loki grimaced at that) but I'm happy to meet you. "  


"Yeah, yeah, if you say so. And like you said, The New York incident was just... An accident. So... I was just here to tell to Peter that he should tidy his room if he want to have some girls here. And that idiot-what's his name again?yeah, Steve Rogers. Steve asked you to stop to leave your socks everywhere. But this wasn't the best moment, as I can see"  


Obviously, she did it on purpose. They all wanted to embarrass him. And this was really, really working. He suppressed the urge to groan and to put his head in his hands.  


"Aren't you supposed to be a man ?" Asked a boy, a friend of Flash, disgust being readable in his eyes.  


"Aren't you supposed to have a brain ? Or are you a particularly stupid specimen ?"  


Peter heard Ned suppress a laugh, and smiled a bit himself. Mr Harrington gave a disapproving look at Loki, who didn't seem to care the less possible.  


"Yeah, huh, with all the due respect, Miss Loki, could go back to your brother or something ? Actually, I bet you're not even here"Peter said.  


"You're right. My mission is done, so goodbye, I guess. See you soon, little Petey."  


And she disappeared just like this, like she had come. Everyone was shocked. She wasn't exactly the person they wanted to met, Peter could guess. But hey, he would have preferred if she didn't show up, too! This was horribly embarrassing. 

___

They spent half of the evening in that museum. Every time the teacher tried to take them somewhere else, everyone protested, and finally, he abandoned. It was really boring for Peter, but he didn't have much time to think about that. He overheard Flash talking to his friends, telling them "how he was going to destroy that little messy idiot who only knew some bad guys-or girls or something." He was clearly jealous, and even his friends seemed to see that. But the angry look in his eyes probably stopped them from saying anything.  


After that, he was all Peter could think about. MJ and Ned teasing him didn't matter much at this point. He prayed that none other avenger would come to embarrass him. But his mind was mainly occupied by Flash, and how to stop him from starting a fight. Was he supposed to fight back, taking the risk to reveal his secret identity? Or was it better if he let him do everything, not defending himself ? He'd probably be hurt, but he would heal, but if Flash discovered his identity, there was no solution to make him forget. So what was he even supposed to do ? He couldn't tell him how he got in there, because that would be revealing his identity too. The only solution was probably to let the boy beat him. But this wasn't the best thing ever. Everyone would ask questions. And he couldn't tell them the truth, because god knows what the avengers would do to Flash if they found out. This whole situation was all too much, and his head was aching. It was too much for him. The stress and the apprehension from the whole day, and now that.... He turned a bit his head, only to see Flash hardly glaring at him, eyes full of anger. Would he have this look, when he'd start hitting Peter ? It'd probably be even more cruel, getting darker and darker anytime a punch would touch Peter, leaving bruises on his body. He would laugh cruelty as Peter would take the pain, a bit more at every impact... It'd be harder for him to breathe, as he wouldn't be able to defend himself, being forced to stay on the floor... And suddenly, Peter realized that it was really harder for him to breath. He tried to, but the mental image kept going at him, him, laying on the ground, Flash hitting him, and then, Tony looking down at him, saying " I'm disappointed, kid. You could've done better than that." And it was all too much. Peter looked for a wall or something to lay against, because he was feeling like he was going to fall. His hand finally reached the flat surface, and he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, but it was too hard. His legs were shaking, he couldn't think about anything else. He didn't hear his friends calling him, asking him if he was alright. He hadn’t even noticed that he was siting in the floor against the wall, his chin on his knees, as he was trying to calm himself down. He couldn't breathe properly.  


"Peter, your vitals aren't as usual. Your pulse is too fast, and You're showing all the symptoms of a panic attack, and I'll have to call Mr Stark." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.  


Mr Stark. "I'm disappointed,kid". No, no, no, she couldn't call Mr Stark. He couldn't have a panic attack right now. He needed to breathe. But everywhere he looked, he only saw the crowd, and he couldn't think of something calm.  


"No, please.. Not Mr Stark, Please"  


"I'm sorry Peter, but boss told me to call him whenever you're having something like his. I've already called him, he's on his way."  


And no no no no Mr Stark would hate him, all his classmates would hate him, Ned was going to abandon him, MJ wouldn't want to date him anymore. He was stupid, a looser, and he couldn't breath, he couldn't breathe, it was too much, everyone was staring at him, they hated him, he was going to die, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't-  


And suddenly a pair of familiar arms were around him, gently rocking him, and a calm voice in his hear.  


"Just breathe, Peter, alright ? Like me, okay ?" The man said as he inhaled and exhaled deeply, still rocking him. "Like the other time, okay Pete ? In, and out." And Peter knew this voice, and he could do what was asked, he could do that, the pair of arms were oddly reassuring. And he breathed, in and out, like he was told. He calmed down a bit, still hardly breathing.  


"Mr Stark? Mr Stark. Mr-Dad, Dad"  


"Yeah, that's me, Peter. Just breathe for me, okay ? In and out. In, and out."  


Peter did what was asked, he slowly calmed down. He realized where he was, he recognized Tony who was hugging him. His breath was normal again. He sighed and rested his head against Tony's shoulder.  


"Alright, kid. I'm here, I got you, you're okay. I'm not leaving you. I got you."  


And Peter believed him. He tiredly closed his eyes, as a hand gently went through his hair. Tony repeated " I got you." as his hand was going through his kid's hair to calm him down.  
"I'm sorry, Mr Stark. I'm so sorry." Peter said without opening his eyes. 

"What are you sorry for, kid ?"  


And Peter didn't answer, because he didn't know why he was sorry. But he was. He just stayed here, his head on Tony's shoulder, the man caressing his hair. After a few moments, Tony started to talk again.  


"Alright. Let's get up, don't you think ?"  


And yeah, he was absolutely right, because they were sitting on the floor of the Avenger Museum, with all his class and his teacher and Hannah watching them. He tried to get up, a bit too fast, because he almost fell. But Tony was tightly holding him. Together, they got up, ignoring the heavy looks on them. Then, Tony gave a hard look at the class, still holding Peter close to him.  


"Alright, little shits." And everyone was in awe, yet a bit shocked over the scene, because Tony Stark was talking to them, even if it wasn't the friendliest way. "If any of you touch only one of my child's hair, it's gonna end badly. Am I clear enough ? If I learn that any of you-or anyone, anyways- hurt him.. You'll understand why I'm so famous, and I don't talk about the billionaire thing. Am I clear enough ?" Silence. "Am I clear enough ?" He repeated when no one answered him. And even Peter had to admit, he was scarring.  


Everyone gently nodded, eyes wide in fear and surprise.  


"Alright. I'm taking him up, is that okay ?" He asked at Mr Harrington. The teacher immediately nodded. It's not like he had any other choice, after Tony's little speech. "Come here, kid"Tony said, like Peter was going anywhere else. "Huh, Da-hum Mr Stark. Can we take Ned and MJ with us, pleaaase ? I promised them to show them around some day, and ... Pleaaase?" He did his best puppy eyes, knowing that Tony couldn't resist them.  


The man sighed, but he nodded anyways. "Yeah, okay. Can I borrow you two more children, Mr... ?"  


"Harrington. And... yeah, I guess you can, but they have to be back by 5:30."  


"Yeah, okay. Come on, kids !" 

And Ned almost ran over them, probably not believing his luck, as MJ just calmly walked, like this was no big deal. When they walked out of the room, Ned immediately started to talk, a way too fast.  


"Oh my god, Peter, are you okay ? This was sooo cool, through. Not the panic attack, I mean-are you okay, through? But the way Mr Stark shut them up, like, Tony Stark threatened everyone for you, like, that's so cool! This is so fucking great ! And he called you his child ! You didn't told us he’s your dad !"  


"You're well aware that I'm right here, right ?" Tony calmly asked.  


"Yeah, yeah, I am, and Mr Stark, I'm so happy to meet you ! Peter always talks about you, and you're like a superhero, that's awesome! I'm so happy to meet you ! I’ve always admired you !"  


"Okay, I understand why you're Peter's best friend"  


"Yeah, I know ! And if you had seen Flash's look ! He looked like he was going to kill you ! But like he could tease you about having a panic attack, but he can't, because Tony fucking Stark calmed you and called you his child ! He's probably so mad and so jealous !" 

"Who's that Flash kid, Peter ? And why does he wants to tease you ?"Tony coldly asked. "If he hurt you, I swear-"  


"No, No, that's okay, Mr Stark" Peter answered, shooting a glare at Ned. He briefly noticed MJ, who was vaguely listening. She looked worried. " I promise you, that's actually nothing ?"  


"Yeah.. If you say so.. We're gonna have to talk later, through. For now, show your fiends around, if you want."  


And later, maybe, juste maybe, Peter would talk to Tony about Flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the kudos :)


End file.
